A worldly dream
by Intimidating Turtle
Summary: Natalia has finally gotten her dream job: Being the representation of Belarus. Will she have an enjoyable experience, or will everything come crashing down into dust? -ONESHOT-


Silvery flakes drifted down, glittering in the bright light of the harvest moon. The blackbird sat motionless upon a power wire, singing its eerie song. It was a cold night, but not numbingly cold. It was snowing, but it wasn't much of a blizzard. Natalia breathed a slow, somewhat concentrated breath, watching the fog form in front of her. She was accustomed to the cold. After all, she was born and raised in Belarus.

The winter here in America wasn't nearly as harsh as back home. Natalia could remember huddling up beside her brother and sister in front of a fireplace, while snow whisked away outside. The corners of her mouth quirked up into a small smile at the memory. Oh, how she longed to see her big brother again. Her sister? Not so much. Yakterina was quite annoying, and a bit _too_ friendly for her liking. But Ivan, he was the most perfect being in Natalia's eyes. Though sometimes people would consider his friendliness a bit creepy and suspicious, she never paid it any mind. However, Ivan never really came close to her. He'd always avoid her like the plague, though she hadn't really known why.

Okay, so maybe she was clingy, had a lot of attitude, creepy, bitter and rude, but overall, deep _deep_ down, she could be sweet. Really _deep down._ Though she had never found anyone to bring that niceness out of her. At the moment, she was walking down the slick with ice sidewalk, making her way back to her small apartment complex.

Once she arrived, Natalia slowly turned the key in the door lock. It made a small click, and sign that it'd been successfully unlocked, and she pushed it open. A small white kitten greeted her from a small pillow on the floor, giving a loud _Meow._ The Belarusian girl smiled softly at her pet, closing the door behind her and removing her dull gray coat.

She smoothed down a few wrinkles in her dress, before walking over to the couch and taking a seat with a sigh.

"It's been a long day, Liet." Natalia murmured to the small white ball of fur that jumped into her lap. "The meeting went longer than I expected. But at least I have the information I need for my next day as a representative, Da?" She said a bit more cheerfully, stroking the feline's fur. "It's such a great job, too. I get to monitor everything that occurs in Belarus. The weather, the economy, everything! And to think, I thought I'd never be able to represent my country in the world association..." Natalia sighed dreamily, placing the kitten back onto its pillow.

Everyone had their own part in the World Association. Everyone represented a country, and everyone attended the World meetings. Many of the representations were nice. Ivan represented Russia, and Yakterina represented the Ukraine. Natalia was glad that her siblings were representatives as well; it was good to have them around. More Ivan than Yakterina, however. But there were more interesting people who represented countries too. There was Arthur Kirkland, who represented the United Kingdom of Great Britain. He was sort of rude, and a bit stubborn. He had the weirdest eyebrows, which to Natalia, represented caterpillars. And his cooking was horrid. Then there was a cheerful boy named Feliciano Vargas. Apparently, he represented Northern Italy, whilst his brother, Lovino Vargas, represented Southern. They were twins, but they were complete opposites. Lovino was bitter and rude, (Just like Natalia), and Feliciano was happy and upbeat. There was also Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who represented Spain. He was fairly nice as well, and had a strange addiction to...tomatoes? Natalia hardly knew.

She could think about the representations for days. Francis Bonnefoy, representation of France. Vash Zwingli, representation of Switzerland, and his sister Lili Zwingli representing Liechtenstein. Roderich Edelstein, representation of Austria. He was sort of weird. Ah, and who could forget the two siblings Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ludwig represented Western Germany, while Gilbert represented the East, which was previously called Prussia. Then there was Toris Laurinaitis, who represented Lithuania. He was fairly annoying, in Natalia's opinion. Always quiet and shy, letting everyone control him. Natalia had nicknamed him 'Shrimp'. But the most peculiar representation of all would have to be Juan Carlos Fernandez Carriedo. He was the representation of Mexico. Most of the time he was quiet, but then out of nowhere he'd just start...singing. Along with his friend Patrick O'Riley, who represented Ireland. That boy was _mean._ Always lashing out at Antonio and stirring up trouble.

It was a fun job. Representing a whole country was an amazing opportunity. How lucky was Natalia? She came from her small home in Belarus, and was now representing it all. It was an impossible dream come true…

...And then she woke up.


End file.
